DC: 2011-12-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Hostages at the Daily Planet!
Tre and Roy started to continue an investigation Roy started weeks ago that hit a deadend in Metropolis, tracking down the terrorist cells. The two found one all right, but it was only left overs. Tre had to be left behind at the terrorist cell for a reason that Arsenal isn't sharing over the comlinks that his small team is currently using. He only says, "The target is the Daily Planet Starfire! Get over there quick and get me a status report. I'm reaching out to see if Supergirl is in the city since Power Boy isn't, for additional backup." Arsenal then switches out for his Titans comlink only briefly, "Reaching out for Supergirl. If you can hear this message, report to the Daily Planet to assist with Starfire. Potential terrorist situation. I'll be uncontactable via comlink." If Supergirl got the message or not, Arsenal switches out comlinks again so he can get a status update from Starfire when she gets there. Arsenal is already on his motorcycle, borrowed from Checkmate resources, and soon takes off down the road. He leans forward, eager to get to his destination as he weaves recklessly through traffic without care for his life. A bombing at the Daily Planet would send shock waves through Metropolis, he just hopes they can stop it before it comes nothing more than a broken landmark...and how are they supposed to keep it out of the papers when it is happening at the papers! Following through the air over is Starfire as Arsenal plugs along on his motorized bicycle. Starfire is zigging and gazzing through teh air along with Arsenal, at high speed now. Her lips pursed over with concern as the bright orange alien goes through, "The Planet is often targeted. Perhaps their security might have allowed them to hold out and for us to rescue them?" Streaking through the air on an interception course, her heading over towards there, "And I assume you can get us access there to take them out one by one?" Kara Zor-El is at the Daily Planet, having come over to bring Lois an apple pie. She's in her Kara Kent guise, looking uncomfortable. She always feels this way around Lois. I mean, because she and Kal... ew. She doesn't really like to think of Kal doing stuff like that. Still, he's out of the country, and Ma Kent asked her to give her this, so she's now Supergirl - pie delivery service. As Kara Kent enters the elevator, there is someone with her. He is dressed as a security guard and smiles at her. His smile though, isn't a nice one and he looks like he has is carrying a brown tote with him. Why would a security guard be carrying a tote with him? It's suspicious. Before the elevator gets to the press offices floor though, the elevator doors open to reveal where the papers are actually made, the noise level high. The security guard then moves to enter that area, leaving the elevator behind and as the elevator doors start to slowly close, he suddenly takes off at a run to a side-area, reaching into the tote for something. "I'm not sure," Arsenal says over the Checkmate comlink to Starfire. "I just know they are going to try and hit it, and we need to get a status report and get in quietly. Take to the roof, I heard Supergirl mentioning it before, that there is an access point there. But I need to know if the terrorists already arrived, the one I questioned at their base said they did." Arsenal sounds worried, was he too late? Kara Zor-El peers at the man when he heads out to the paper area, and follows after him, pie still in hand. Stupid Kara, should have checked the tote bag with x-ray vision. Actually, that would be a good idea. Crap, see this is why she doesn't LIKE secret identities - her hands get tied from being able to do things - like being able to quickly stop a guy when he pulls out a detonator from his tote bag. Two second problem for Supergirl. For Kara Kent.... she has a pie. Kara 'stumbles' behind him, causing the pie to hit into the terrorist's face. She uses the opportunity to use an invisible beam of heat vision on the detonator's wires to sever them. Another notmal day in the bull pen... Emily is at her desk, busy working on the final draft of her article for tomorrow's paper. She's focused and deliberately ignoring the noise around her as she fleshes out the details of the previous day's game when the terrorist runs out of the stairwell. Jimmy is currently working over at a large camera he's assembling on his desk, having varied his wardrobe a bit as in addition to his normal bow tie, he's wearing an enormous orange Ascot to match his hair. Blinking over at the man rushing up.. Meanwhile, Lois is to the back of the area, cracking her knuckles over and staring at a screen. She will do this, she can do this.. On the screen, it can be seen she's playing Tetris on her computer. Then the man runs out.. << SPLAT >> The pie makes a horriable sound as it splatters across the back of the terrorist's head and he drops the explosive! He curses, spinning around and then looking down, missing the use of heat vision by Kara who is currently on the floor. He pulls out a gun, looking a mess, "Get up!" He moves to pick up the explosive and notices the very bad situation...the wires, something is wrong with them! His eyes widen as two workers on the paper making floor comes into the area and sees the gun. The terrorist looks pissed, "No one move! Call any other workers over here unless you want to die, we are going for a trip in the elevator!" The terrorist curses beneath his breath and using a finger from the hand holding the disabled explosive taps an earpiece in ear, "Bring in backup and someone to fix the wires on the explosive. Plan B. There has been an...incident." Suddenly, hell erupts. Gangsters a.k.a. this bunch of terrorists spill out of parked, rough looking vans. They start to enter the building, an explosion of gun shots, and security is taken down and put under cover, while others take to the stairs to head toward the press offices. The hold the most famous reporters in the U.S. perhaps as hostages. As the backup spills out of the stairwell to capture the reporters and tie a number of the more promonient members up, poor Kara Kent and the press machine workers are being brought into the press offices via the elevator. "Keep moving," the terrorist with the handgun says. The other terrorists there on the floor though have hand-held machine guns, automatic rifles, M-14s, and other dangerous weaponry. They are like a fully outfitted mini-army! This is not a normal terrorist attack in the least, these people are heavily supplied. At this point, Starfire listens over to her communicator, "It seems there has been an incident over at the planet. I will go up and you go down. We are too late, but their explosives have not gone off." At this point, Starfire streaks through the air, her aura glowing more and more brightly as she heads towards the rooftop. Kara Zor-El is moved with the rest of the hostages at gunpoint. She doesn't seem to be having fun at all. It's a very un-fun hostage/terrorist situation. Mainly because she can't punch them. Stupid secret identity. She hears the request to her to respond from Starfire and Roy, and of course can't respond. She heads to the press offices at gunpoint, hands over her head. Great, they can't even put her somewhere she could 'slip' away. Diana probably doesnt have this problem - you attack the UN, Diana is already Wonder Woman even when she isn't. Kara breaks from her thoughts about this when she's shoved at gunpoint over to the rest of the hostages. She sits down next to Lois, then leans over "Um, I disabled the explosive but they're getting replacements." she says in a whisper to the only person there she can speak to about this sort of thing. Lois nods over at Kara as the girl approaches, grimacing a bit with her sitting with her hands up on her head now. She takes a moment and fiddles with her computer, leaving the sound muted, but the broadcast on as she slips her webcam on Skype then. Hopefully the person she was connecting with will catch things and get out a report. Jimmy glances over at Kara a bit forelorn as well as he puts his hands up and over his head, "First time?" Waving over at Emily to not make any sudden moves. He means the first time she's been caught when the Planet offices are attacked. When people with guns bust out into the press offices, Emily finds herself herded at gunpoint to huddle with everyone else, a deep scowl drawing her brows together, "The hell-?!" She looks over at Jimmy, still scowling and making a show of walking slowly, though she doesn't actually put up any real fight, "I came here to get away from morrons with guns. I didn't think there would be people idiot enough to do anything like this here." Arsenal is still approaching the building, "We need eyes inside. Damn...they require us to use these comlinks...we can't let the Titans know the details of what is going on, confidential, just those on our team. Stupid government jobs." He is sure Checkmate heard that from their comlinks, good. Someone from Checkmate comes onto the comlink line, "What do you need Former Agent Arsenal," the voice cold sounding. "How many floors are in the building, and can you access their security cameras and tell us where the activity is?" Arsenal does snort to himself about the 'Former Agent' comment. "One moment and I'll have the information for both you and Starfire." And it takes about two minutes of hell. In the meantime... Perry White is lead out of his office by terrorists, yelling at them, "How dare you interfer with the press! Just you wait to see what we write about you later!" One terrorist just smirks as he starts to tie up Perry White and drop him to his knees on the floor with other hostages, "Who says anyone here will be alive to write about this loser? The Daily Planet will be an example! As we blow it to kingdom come!" A bomb specialist with a box heads over to the one that handed Kara over to the hostage guards to talk about the bomb, and the bomb specialist curses, "How did you do this man?! It's burned! I can try and rewire it, but it's the metal wires are melted! I'll have to replace them, this will take time, how much time do you think we will have to waste? Maybe we leave you here to shoot it, to explode it, and we evaculate!" Kara would be able to hear such words clearly. Another terrorist pushes at Emily roughly with one hand, "On your knees girl! And we aren't stupid, we are working for a higher purpose!" It's called greed. Finally, over the comlink comes the Checkmate Agent's voice, "An elevator, a stairwell, and sixty-six floors. They are held on the sixty-fifth floor, the Press Offices with stairwell access to the roof. They have hostages, a number of security guards appear wounded and held hostage in the lobby." "Shit...I'm going to take care of the lobby first Starfire. Distraction ideas for the first floor? Two entrances for me, elevator and stairwell are likely to be heavily guarded. You have the windows you can enter through though. We need them concentrated on something other than hostages." The Agent voice speaks again, "It's worse. They have the bomb, and are examining it from what I can see through the security system. I'm not sure what is going on, but it looks like they still plan to blow it up. You wanted your own small team Arsenal, best you find a solution fast." The pressure is on. Starfire is waiting at the top of the building now, as she arrives up on the roof of the planet, "Understood, Arsenal." She attempts to listen in, "I hope that they have not been able send up the bomb. For they are in this base. We must remove them from it." One should probably make a note to NOT let her attempt to watch Internet Memes. It will just go downhill. Up on the roof, Starfire considers. How to go in.. Without making too much noise. She finally goes to use her fingers to tug the door open on the roof, crushing the handle to get on in, attempting to go quietly.. As much as a two meter glowing orange alien space princess can. She makes her way over towards the stairwell on the roof access, intent on heading downwards and letting Arsenal direct her. Kara Zor-El sits down by Lois, grumbling to herself. She looks up at the ceiling, noticing as Starfire lands on the roof and makes her way in. She raises her hand, waiting for the terrorists to notice her. She raises it some more. Waves it around even. "Um... Mr. terrorist sir? I need to go to the bathroom." Raise her hand a bit more. "Higher purpose... Riiiiight." Emily rolls her eyes, stumbling from being pushed, "I've seen other 'geniuses' with a 'higher purpose'." She snears at the terrorist, but does settle down onto her knees, blatantly looking around and studying the face of the armed men. Lois glances over at Kara, "I'll vouch for her. Keep me covered, she won't risk doing anything. She's my neice." Not quite the exact story, but enough to make it plausible and hopefully let Kara get to do her 'thing' then and hopefully the guards won't be smart enough to notice anything. Jimmy glances over at Emily a few moments, "First few times are always rough. And welcome to the weirdness of Metropolis." He holds his hands up over in front of him, sitting across from Emily. "You eventually get used to it." His ascot flashing brightly. It doesn't take long for some of the terrorists to gag a very angry Perry White who was lecturing them on daring to try and blow up his building! Yes, his, not Bruce Wayne's! Three of the terrorists just stare at Kara. One of them says, "We are going to kill you, do we look like we care if you have to go to the bathroom? Go in your pants!" One of the younger ones go, "Hey, dying is one thing, but it's another thing to die shamefully...like, with piss in your pants? Seriously man, can't you be nice to girls? What are you a.." The other guy yells at the younger one, "Shut your mouth, before I blow it off!" "Oh ya, talking about blowing now...," the young one says. The third one just laughs, "I'm ignoring you two idoits. Take her to go get a piss if you want, blow her head off if she tries to run for it." The younger one moves closer to Kara, gun pointed, "Up'a'daisy. And let me guess, now that one girl has to go, all the girls have to go too?" The guy in his early 20s smirks openly, and perhaps a little vulgarly. Maybe being alone with this guy isn't the best idea, even if he did defend Kara and her bathroom urges? "Yep, you vouching for her Lois makes a world o' difference, you being one hell of a trouble maker yourself." All the terrorists appear to be typically white Americans, with an Black man and one that looks perhaps...Chinese, in the mix. None of them have accents unless you count gangsta talking an accent, they appear to all be locals except for one Black man. He looks to hold a specialized gun, a massive one too that he lugs about as if it weighs nothing. He appears to be 'professional'. The stairwell is empty at first as Starfire moves down it, but soon she can hear some quiet talking as those 'covering' the stairwell can be heard. Arsenal pulls his bike up and jumps off it, almost not getting the kickstand down in time before he is running forward. He says over the comlink to Starfire, "Think you can clear out the stairwell for me, then I can go through that as backup, and you can do a surprise attack through a floor or window? Something to draw their attention, so I can cover the hostages Starfire?" Arsenal pulls out an arrow and shoots it, the sound emitting from it causing the front lobby glass to shatter as Arsenal soon starts shooting arrows one-after-another to net and shock, and so on those holding the downed security guards hostage. Kara Zor-El gets up and heads to the bathroom at gunpoint. These guys are so paranoid. she thinks as she heads into a stall with the terrorist right outside the door. After all, it's not like there's windows to escape from. Too bad - if he had come in with her, she'd have been able to knock him out. Oh well. She takes out her phone from her dimensional pocket and makes a text to Arsenal. At least she can give some information about the positions of the hostages and terrorists until there's some better opening to do something substantive. Since, far as she knows, the other Titans don't have X-ray vision and her cousin is otherwise occupied. For the moment, Starfire has guards patrolling the stairwells and going to hit the upper floors as well as the lower ones. She's disturbed by how quickly the men were able to secure the building and how familiar they are with it, and how fast they took it over. These are a frigthening level of professionals. It makes her blood boil. She has to deal with them quickly, and the hostages as well as Arsenal going in from groundside making it much more dangerous. They're probably reporting in very quickly, and so she'll only have limited time to do anything before they're discovered.. So, she tries to maximize her time. Remembering from those magazines that Roy's left out sometime when she was playing with Lian, she pops her head out of the stairwell, and whistles over cheerfully at the group of guards popping up along it. Then, as they whip around, before they can radio in her presence, she flashes them! Uniform going up and off, and there's a few spat 'What the!!?' right before she goes *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH*. Messy, but effective. Lois breathes out a sigh of relief as the man goes out with Kara, and then glances about the room. She's probably the most experienced over here, and she's silently broadcasting things out along her web camera. This will make one heck of a story later.. Right -after- she kills Clark for not rescuing her in time. For the moment, she keeps her hands up and on her head now, glancing over at the guards and analyzing them. And Jimmy waits over with Emily then, looking around the room, "You know, I don't mind it when this happens." He means Perry get tied up and gagged. Normally that's him. "Yeah, thanks, I guess..." Emily rolls her eyes at Jimmy's insistance that she'll get used to it, "I wanted to get out of the war zone..." That's why she got a job in Metropolis instead of staying where she'd been for the last few years! She directs another scowl up at their captors and leans over to whisper to to Jimmy, "I think we can take some of them. You go low, I'll go high and we can take a couple of these idiots out." She just doesn't like sitting around waiting to be rescued. Or blown up... Arsenal goes running through the broken window, soon leaping up and reaching forward with his hands to land on, and roll out. His bow is soon back into his hand and he pulls out another arrow as he ducks behind a desk, guns going off around him. Two more from what he can hear? Then, just as Arsenal leaps out at a pose and shoots an arrow that erupts with bad smelling smoke, the sound of the 'end battle, victory' song from Final Fantasy sounds from his cell phone. "Oops," he says, even as he moves to pull out two more of the famous boxing glove arrows and knocks out the remaining two goons on the lobby! Arsenal pulls out his phone and relays the text to Starfire. He then tells the security guards to tend to one another and call for the police," which are actually already summoned due to Lois' stunt with Skype, and as soon as Arsenal is in the stairwell, sirens can be heard from the front of the lobby. In the meantime... Starfire has the stairwell cleaned up very quickly and effectively, what's next? Oooh, surprise time! It will only take Arsenal a few moments to run up those stairs, he's in good shape for a normal human after all! Inside the room, the professional looking one lifts up his gun, "Looks like we have company. Likely not Superman, too quiet. Isn't he the type to just charge in stupidly?" Another terrorist says, "No response from the lobby, reporting to the stairwell guards the situation...no response." The bomb expert says, "I need a few more minutes to finish repairing this bomb!" The terrorist at the bathrooms with Kara, "Hey little girl, you going to hurry it up?" He then smirks, the young man moving to enter the bathroom, "Then again, take your time, may as well enjoy your last few moments alive, right girl? Let me show you a good time." Oh my! Kory glances down at Arsenal, "I thought you would be up here sooner." For the moment, she takes note of the many, many men. "I fear that we will have to storm the center of the citadel." At this point, with the stairwell and the lobby cleared, she glances over at Arsenal, "I will take point, and you go in after me. I will try and keep them busy, you go in and make sure that the bomb is safe and that the hostages are rescued." Admittedly she does this all as her top is hanging out, her having not bothered to put it back in place then over as she waits for him to signal for her to barge through upstairs. Jimmy glances over at Emily, "Remember, we want to report the story, not be the story." He gets a glance then out at Lois, "But then again, I suppose writing a byline of 'hostages rescue themselves' makes for a nice change of pace." He goes on, "I'm in." Quickly glancing at the guards, "Can you distract them? I have a real high end flash built into my camera which will hopefully blind them, I think they have on IR goggles or something. So give me a few minutes to grab it and get it powered up and ready to dazzle them." Meanwhile, Lois is still being covered by a couple of the guards, glancing over at them warily as she hears things about 'bombs' and 'time to repair'. Then at the thoughts of 'going in quietly' she thinks ot herself. 'You're a Dead Man, Kent'. Kara Zor-El finishes texting the information to Arsenal, happy that she's done at least something to help in a subtle way. Of course, while she's hearing them disparage her cousin, does make her entertain ideas of just speeding around to take them all out, but there's too much chance of hostages being killed in the process. She shoves her phone back in her dimensional pocket before the man comes into the bathroom and comes out of the stall. She looks up and around with her X-ray vision to see how the Titans are doing in position... to see if she can actually do -something-. Frankly, if this guy tries to touch her, she's going to do something anyway. Especially if he comes into the bathroom. The nice, isolated-from-other-terrorists bathroom. When Kara hears the terrorist about to enter the bathroom, she heads back into the stall. "I'm um... coming out soon." When the guy is right outside the stall, though, she scrunches her nose, ralizing what he means about having 'fun' with her. So she swings the stall door open extremely hard into the terrorist's face, especially when she notices the Titans are getting into position. Plus... regarding the guy wanting to do anything to her? Ew. Emily rolls her eyes, shifting and looking up at the nearest terrorist, "I'm pretty sure those are just sunglasses, kid..." She looks back over at Jimmy, regret for asking him to help pulling the corners of her mouth down slightly, "I don't think your camera flash is going to do any good." She runs a hand through her hair and sighs, sitting back on her heels, "You go take care of that one over there." And get as far away from her as possible while she gets into position to try to sweep the nearest terrorist's feet out from under him. Arsenal is gasping for breath when he reaches Starfire, "Thought...you..would have..left me..," he then curses, not getting 'behind' out, "Starfire, your top! Man, how I'm going to walk and run now?!" He tugs at his pants, glancing away with some awkwardness and grumbling something about best friend's ex-fiancee. "Sure..you got the message I gave you from Supergirl about the positions of the terrorists and hostages, right?" He seems to have gotten his breath back and stopped being a perv in the middle of a mission over Starfire. He then pulls out a net arrow again and notchs it, "Let's go," he says to Starfire. Meanwhile... Perry White is struggling with the ropes and gag and glaring at the terrorists, and one is walking over to him to yell at him to be quiet and still, otherwise they were just going to shoot him! The other inside the bathroom with Kara suddenly goes flying back, guy knocked out of his hand, and another hand moving to cup his bleeding nose. "Ughs...what the f$^*! He is struggling to get back up, eyes squinting before he falls back down to the floor with a dizzy spell. Kara can easily put him out of commission...oh wait, his eyes finally roll back up into his head and he goes down for the count. Apparently, he couldn't stay lucid for long. The professional appearing guy lifts his gun toward the stairwell to cover it. He grins wickedly, "Let's see what surprises we have." For the moment, now that she knows where the Terrorists are, Starfire takes a nod over from Roy. She goes to glance at Roy quizzically, "Yes they are, what about it?" Wondering why all of now the times he has concerns over about the state of her upper attire. At the lack of elaboration, she goes to then fly up the stairs, intent on charging towards the terrorist with the big gun covering it! She's not expecting them to have weapons that can hurt her, after all. Where the professional man sees the blitzing alien princess with her attire in a state of disarray, and opens fire at her full force, where she's caught flying at high speed, dozens of high velocity rounds impacting over her feminine areas of equivalency in pain to a boys 'ouch places' as she takes quite a variety of high powered rounds over her body as she was blistered all over by them, letting out a -very- high pitched yell audible from several counties away.. "XXXXXXXXX'HHHHHAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!!" That was going to leave a few marks now. Or a lot. All over her. Not the Princess' finest moment. Jimmy glanced over at Emily, aghast, "But my.." Why can't he use his camera!? He has a super powered flash!! Poor, poor Jimmy. This is why he never gets to go to office parties. As Emily went towards the man, there was a whimper from him as he went after her, trying to help her take out the man. Meanwhile, Lois was glancing over at the men who were working over on the bomb, gauging distances over from them and the one who had her covered over, the military brat in her trying to figure out ways to take them down if she had to. "No. They're protected from bright lights!" Emily hisses at Jimmy and gestures for him to stay put as she slinks across the floor, hoping to be overlooked, since there's something going on in the stairwell. Too bad for her that he seems to be insisting on following her like a puppy... If she's not spotted before she gets close enough, she lashes out with one foot, sweeping across the floor to ttempt to knock the feet out from under the guard that had pushed her to join the others. Jimmy looks completely shocked over that they would be protected by bright lights. "But they're wearing goggles.." Never mind it's the middle of the day outside. Poor, poor Jimmy. He does, however, go quiet as Emily charges in towards the guard, grabbing the first thing over from the ground to use as a weapon in any case.. Which is his Katamari Damaci Large Plush Seat Cushion. Kara Zor-El pats her hands as she walks out of the stall, peering at the unconscious man with the concussion. "You're just lucky my boyfriend wasn't here. You wouldn't have arms anymore," she says to him - not that he can hear her anyway. She picks him up and brings him over to a stall setting him down on the toilet before she takes out her phone again. First, she looks where the hostages are - thank you X-ray vision - to make sure things havent escalated yet. What she sees is... well... escalation. She takes off her glasses, lets down her hair, and is happy she bothered to wear her uniform under her clothes this time for a change - it would be a real pain to try to superspeed back to get her uniform. Okay, so she doesn't have her cape, but close enough. Maybe Wally can show her how to stuff a uniform in one of those rings one day? She makes a point to remember to come back here when things clear up though, and speeds into the offices. "Holy...," the rest gets caught off in all the noise as Arsenal suddenly almost gets shot as he rolls into the room, raising his arrow to shoot a net toward two terrorist to get them tangled up. A terrorist goes down with a sweep of Emily's feet, but she still needs a follow up attack unless she wants shot! "Protect the hostages Supergirl!" Apparently Arsenal noticed her, though he promptly ignores the bouncing and very angry Perry White as his press offices get all shot up! No, Arsenal is soon shooting at a sprinkler up overhead with a real arrow, puncturing it so that water soon sprays over the guys shooting at Starfire. Another arrow is shot into the oncoming puddle in that area to send a shockwave from a taser before there is a loud, "UGH!" This is from Arsenal who is suddenly throw back and grabbing an arm. Good thing his uniform is sort of...brownish-red...it will help hide some of the blood color. Starfire takes a shot where no girl should ever get shot, and there's a loud cry of rage right then from her. Then a series of loud *CRUNCH* *WHAM* *SNAP* *CRUNCH* *POW* as said powerful weapon which shot at her is then grabbed, crushed, ruined, and then shoved over to the professional who fired it over at her in such a way that a proctologist will most likely be required for it's removal in all likelihood as she goes into a VERY VERY bad rage. Somewhere in the world, the professional's mother is crying for some unknown reasons.... At this point, Lois is up on her feet even as she hears the *whoosh* of Supergirl in the corridors. She goes to whap her hands up towards the nearest guard as he's hopefully distracted by the noise, then going over to try and smash his gun to the side to point it away from her, yank it towards her to disarm him, then try and cold cock him over with the butt of the rifle after she's hopefully disarming him. Kara Zor-El zooms into the offices behind two of the terrorists and taps them politely on the shoulders. Emily lashes out with a fist, aiming to attempt to crush the downed guard's windpipe, "That's for pushing me!" She stands quickly and aims a powerful kick for the man's groin as Lois disarms another guard, "And that's for messing with us when we're on a deadline!" She glances over to where Starfire has just taken care of the specialist and his weapon, stopping to stare for a moment at the sight of the orange woman fighting with only half of her costume on, her expression one of shock. Lois may disarm a guard, but that guard is then moving to punch Lois in her beautiful face! Oh my! In the meantime, Supergirl has two guards turning to start trying to blow her away! Emily is taking down her own man, who is choking on the ground and trying to crawl away. What a wuss! While being beaten by Jimmy with a...is that a cushion? Oh my! Arsenal in the meantime picks himself back up, ignoring his bleeding and the pain, and pulls out another arrow, this time he calls out, "My apologizes!" He blasts it uptoawrd the ceiling and a siren sounds through the room, loud and resounding, causing a number of people (especially hostages) to cover their ears...though not poor Perry White who now has ringing ears. He's still peeved as all get out! As the orange woman fights with half (or less) of her costume on having just taken several high velocity ammunition rounds capable of hurting Superman, Jimmy has had his camera up, after having helped beat down the man Emily was on with a cushion, it making utterly adorable squeak noises. Since he can't use it to blind the men (which would HAVE WORKED), he's been shooting pictures over of Starfire then and the fighting giong on as a good cameraman. Then holding up his camera in one hand, giant squeak cushion in the other to WHAP, which comes out more as *WHEEP, WHEEP*. Meanwhile, Starfire goes over PUNCHES the man over as Jimmy gets a shot over of the remains of the giant weapon lodged over in a very painful, painful manner then, still in a rage now as she looks around for something else to hit. Supergirl better get there first! And Lois blocks the fist swinging for her face, the woman's martial arts training giving her a few precious moments to hold her own, trying to go for a palm thrust up against the man's chin, to try and yank his gun away! When the siren sounds, Emily is just as helpless as so many of the other hostages. She quickly covers her ears, wincing at the noise and dismissing the man she's taken out. He's got Jimmy to beat him to death with a cushion now, after all... She makes a small sound in the back of her throat in protest to the siren. She looks around at her coworkers and the men guarding them, quickly picking another terrorist to target and trying another sweeping kick to the legs, since that worked so well the first time. Lois does succeed. In the meantime... Arsenal uses the siren cover, accepting the pain and dizziness before shooting more nets to tangle people up and make it impossible for them to effectively shoot. The man Emily attacks next to sweep is suddenly pinned by a net, and the guy Lois stole the gun from, is suddenly sent sideways when another net arrow catches him. That leads to Supergirl's own clean-up, and Arsenal yelling at Starfire, "That's enough Starfire!" Kara Zor-El ignores the bullets, then puts up her hands finger to thumbs. She pauses. "Yeah, like that'll work." She quickly just squeezes the barrels of the guns closed then flicks each of them with one finger each, before looking around for where the guy with the explosives were. Or more specifically, where the explosives themselves are. Starfire is finishing over with the terrorist as she glances at Roy, "Why, he can still move." Angry, mostly naked, and sore, she debates what next to do.. Finally locating the men who are working over on the bomb, and picking up over the man then in case any of the terrorists are still up on their feet that Kara has not handled. In which case, she will use him as a large blunt object. The poor bomb maker and bomb planter...they catch Starfire looking at them...grab the bomb, and RUN for it! Arsenal just shakes his head, and goes to see about cleaning things up such as untying zip tying the downed thugs, "Just make sure the bomb doesn't go off girls!" Yep, Arsenal is going to let Starfire and Supergirl clean up the left overs...and he deals with the after math, still ignoring his bleeding arm. Jimmy is used to people screaming at him. Like 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GORILLA' and 'WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT'. So a near point blank air raid siren gets about as much reaction as 'Lois has been kidnapped again, Save Her Superman!' as he alternates between taking pictures of what's going on and helpig to beat down the terrorists with his squeak cushion. Kara Zor-El zooms in front of where the men are running away from Starfire and grabs the two of them by the scruffs of their shirts. A quick tug and off the ground they go. Just to make sure the bomb doesn't accidentally go off, she lets off a quick, localized burst of arctic breath at the bomb in the man's hands. After all, she watched on CSI that intense cold prevents explosive material from discharging. Or wait, was that Lethal Weapon 3? The one where Murtow was on the toilet. Since the heroes seem to have everything in hand, and there aren't anymore guards around her, Emily turns her attention to her fellow reporters, kneeling to untie the nearest bound hostage. She glances over at Jimmy for a moment and just shakes her head, "He's a little too eager to please, I think..." Not that there's anything really wrong with that, but he could get seriously hurt if he's not careful! At this point, still wielding over her desperately-in-need-of-proctologist injured man who blasted over her royal bronzeness as a bat, Starfire flies towards the men that Kara has just immobilized, murder afire in her green eyes, "Thank you Friend Kara. Now is the part that will be the.. Beat Down on their down-town." Kara Zor-El blinks. "Woah um... Kory?" She drops the men on the ground since the bomb's no longer a problem and holds Kory by the shoulders. "I think they're going to surrender, no needing to beat down their downtowns." She gently tries to urge the Tamaranean's arms down to put the injured terrorist down, then looks at three men. "Because they're surrendering, RIGHT?" she says to the men while holding the Tamaranean princess still. And so, the mostly topless Kory is held back over by Kara, even as she drops the man she was mauling, and struggles over in Kara's grip to go forwards to maul them.. As Kara struggles to hold Kory in place, Kory very mad.. Yes, Roy is going to have new 'special' videos for later! Starfire does finally relent, hissing at the men, "She is all that stops me from inflicting upon you what you would have done over to innocents. Remember that, for should you do it agian nad I encounter you without her, you will nto be so fortunate." Green eyes BLAZING with fire. Very terrorized bomb planter and bomb maker cower before Starfire and sob, and beg Supergirl to save them, they give up, they give up! Yes, no matter how sex Starfire is now, they are too terrified to do anything but...pee themselves? Ugh! In either case, Arsenal efficently goes around and zipties people, and works at ignoring the pain in his arm which is throbbing and burning. "Can we finish ziptying this mess? And everyone, can you please evaculate the building and gather in the parking lot?" Already his Checkmate comlink (which Starfire can of course also hear) is abuzz with orders. "Police are outside waiting and investigators are here to handle the situation," which Checkmate will be working at attempting to seize as much control as possible through their black suit agents. The real question is, does Emily leave the struggling Perry for last? With relish, Lois balances her relief at being free with how she intends to make Clark sleep on the couch the next time the two are together to let him know he's out in the doghouse, assuming he doesn't sweet talk his way out of it. Jimmy, squeak cushion in one hand, ascot on top of bow tie about neck, camera in the other, takes pictures of all the bound up Planet reporters, freckled face all a wonder now. Kara Zor-El whispers in Starfire's ear, "Kory, I need to let go now. Do not disembowel them. In fact don't touch them. They've surrendered. I have to um... go to the bathroom." Okay that came out wrong, especially given what the bad guys just did. There is a -weird- glance over from Kory now then over at Kara as she blinks, "Uhm, okay." Her eyes flickering then as she finally drops down to the ground, boots landing with a heavy *WHOMP*. Still not fixing her top. A slightly cringing Emily does not, in fact, leave Perry for last. She hasn't worked at the Planet long enough to really fear her boss, but she's sure he's not going to be happy about being taken hostage, had the paper threatened to be blown up, and been tied up and gagged, "Nice and easy... Let your circulation go back to normal, sir." And don't go blowing a vein. Arsenal soon comes over and zipties the awake and aware men, "Nice job," he nods toward Supergirl, "Thanks for coming." Then toward Starfire, "Go ahead and fix your clothing as best you can, public in human society, remember?" He grins though, "And how about escorting the hostages outside to the parking lot for processing." And poor Jimmy is likely to lose his memory card or film, whichever he uses for his camera. And Perry White is about to get a meeting with a Checkmate agent in black. Of course, once freed, Perry White very loudly discliams his pleasure, what he wants done with the terrorists, and how he will make sure no one will give them a second chance ever again! Kara Zor-El moves Kory away from the terrorists. "I'm going to head out, things seem to be settled. I'll see you guys later at the Tower, okay?" She pauses, bites her lip. "So... yeah." then a burst of speed and she's gone. A few minutes later, Kara (Kent, that is) comes out from the bathroom, leading a dazed, concussed terrorist at gunpoint. She keeps nudging him forward with the tip of the terrorist's gun "Keep on movin' grabby hands." Oh, so that's why Supergirl needed to go to the bathroom. There's an annoyed *sigh* from Kory, but she does so then. And of -course- Jimmy's photos of Kory topless will be going to Roy's private collection. Either that, or Dick's. Kory fixes herself over then as Jimmy watches as the boss goes on like the boss does, glancing over at Emily sympathetically with a 'this is why we save him for last' bit. Lois takes the opportunity as everything seems under control to head towards the girl's room to make sure 'Kara' is okay there and nothing has 'happened.' Emily can't help but roll her eyes at the ranting Perry does, moving on to help those others that are still tied up and helpless, "Come on. They're wanting us out of the building. Probably to make statements, or something like that." She couldn't really care less, she just wants to get it all over with so that she can forget it as quickly as possible. And so, a Lois and Kara Kent meet up, and make that wannabe good-time terrorist very unhappy. Arsenal works at ziptying everyone and waiting for Checkmate Agents inside and first aid medic, while also leaving Starfire to lead out the hostages for questioning by Checkmate agents, to have pictures seized (and of course yes, Roy will work hard to bribe Checkmate Agents for copies of those pictures!), and a black suit agent will of course meet privately with Perry to control what information is released to the public. Article: DP: 2011-12-19 - Gang Hostages Rescued